Kovrovist Party of the United States of JBR
|fiscal_position = |social_position = |color = Red |color2 = Green |color3 = |inversecolors = yes |officialcolor = Green |officialcolor2 = Red |leader_type = Secretary General |leader = Sebastian Leon |hq = Riverside, IE, JBR |house = Congress |occupied = 0 |total = 246 |house2 = Senate |occupied2 = 0 |total2 = 46 |house3 = House of Representatives |occupied3 = 0 |total3 = 200 |website = Kovrovisthebest.kov.jb }} The Kovrovist Party of the United States of JBR (officially called the Plurinational Kovrovist Worker's Party) is a small espousing the ideology of national collectivism (Kovrovism) with tenets. Headed by Sebastian Leon as Secretary General, it has pushed for the transition of promcapablicism to Kovrovism and stronger relations with the State of Antioquia. Founded on December 11, 2012, 19,000 voters are registered to the party. The party maintains a biweekly newsletter, the Emperor's Star and runs a youth wing with chapters in 5 high schools and universities. The party is headquartered at the capital, Riverside. Since the inception of the party, members have claimed to been harassed or attacked by state officials and Rationalists. With the JBRican States' towards , war with communist state New Mexico, and the misconception that Kovrovism is communist-oriented, the party has been the subject of controversy and criticism. In response to these political and physical attacks, Secretary General Leon has maintained that the party is not communist and seeks to gain political support through peaceful means. The Emperor's Star has produced several publications on Kovrovism, the party, and Antioquia. Ideology of the Party The official ideology of the party is national collectivism (Kovrovism). National collectivism states that all the people of a nation or state are completely equal and citizens of the nation, with the same rights and duties. It states that in order to achieve glory for the nation, all the citizens shall summit to a Supreme Authority (an Emperor or Lord Regent) to guide the nation, pledging complete loyalty and working under the directives of said authority for the welfare of the nation as a whole. In a national collectivist nation, the State controls all the aspects of the nation, and in exchange for the loyalty of its citizens and of their work, the government guarantees all of their life needs. The ideology of national collectivism bases heavily on nationalism and patriotism, it does not state that its nation or citizens are superior by right or just by the mere fact of existence, but rather by the deeds of the nation and its people, seeing superiority over other nations as something that needs to be earned through unconditional work. In economical terms, National collectivism looks to achieve a complete self-sufficient production system, that guarantees the needs of it citizens and the needs of the Economy as a whole. The people of the nation communicates with the Supreme Authority through several democratic and representative institutions (a Senate), which looks that the aspirations of the people are rightfully represented by the government. Category:Political parties of the United States of JBR